(a) Field of the Invention
Safety structure in a socket, more specifically, one such that inside the insert hole lid are provided two detent elements which must be pushed altogether by the two legs of a plug being plugged into the socket assembly to yield so that the conductor is accessed to supply power, while insertion with respect to a single insert hole instead of two is bound to be blocked, so that safety is assured.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the conductor of a socket is attached close inside each insert hole to facilitate accessing to power supply once put into contact with the legs of a plug being applied into the socket, while such a design is convenient enough, the absence of a suitable separation way between the insert holes and the conductor may prove something involving a safety concern, for naughty kids may, out of curiosity, insert foreign material into the insert holes, and that might give occasion to electric shock, all the more so in the case of extension sockets, being movable, it can be laid on the ground within easy reach of young kids, and where the kids are not under adult's direct supervision, electric shock due to insertion of foreign material into said insert holes of a conventional socket, fixed or movable, can happen anytime and anywhere.